Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 160
Seperation * The train heading towards the next airport departs. Yami keeps on being totally depressed and pays no attention to Téa's attempts to catch his attention. He excuses himself and goes into the inter-carriage space, hitting a wall in frustration. * His pals don't follow him, deeming that he needs some time alone. However, something is out of place. The train was initially full of passengers: now it's empty save for them. * When trying to reach the first carriage and the driver's cabin, the train is suddenly seperated: Tristan and Joey are left alone in a set of carriages which eventually stops in the middle of no-where while Téa and Yami are on the carriages still connected to the engine. Rematch Time * Joey and Tristan are confronted by Rex, who announces that he's going to take Joey's soul: as if to prove it, he now wields a Chaos Duel Disk. * Yami climbs atop the first carriage to head towards the driver's cabin when he stumbles upon Weevil, also wielding a Chaos Duel Disk. * Both of them Engage their "The Seal of Orichalcos" Cards, trapping their opponents and stopping them from leaving before the Duel is over. * Weevil tells Yami Yugi that he'll reveal where Yugi is being imprisoned if he wins, so Yami Yugi grudgingly accepts. ** Dartz monitors it from his temple and smiles. Rafael comments with him that he'd prefer that those manage to win. Nevertheless, if they lose, their souls can be offered to their God. Featured Duels Featured Duel #1: Rex Raptor vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 1 Turn 1: Rex Raptor Rex draws "The Seal of Orichalcos" and subsequently activates it. From now on, all of Rex's monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul. Rex then Special Summons two "Gilasaurus" from his hand (1400 → 1900/400) in Attack Position via their own effects. He then Normal Summons "Kaitoptera" (1400 → 1900/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a Card. Turn 2: Joey Wheeler Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Joey's hand contains "Scapegoat", "Rocket Warrior", "Metalmorph", an unknown Trap, and an unknown Magic Card. Joey then Sets a Card ("Scapegoat"). Duel continues next episode. Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood vs. Yami Yugi - Part 1 Turn 1: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws. He then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Weevil's monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul. Weevil then Normal Summons "Pheromone Wasp" (800 → 1300/800) in Attack Position and Sets two Cards. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks Weevil's "Pheromone Wasp", but Weevil activates his face-down "Mimesis" to return "Pheromone Wasp" to his hand and Special Summon "Parasite Caterpillar" (800 → 1300/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Mimesis", "Parasite Caterpillar" becomes the new attack target of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" destroys Weevil's "Parasite Caterpillar" (Weevil 4000 → 3900). Since "Parasite Caterpillar" was selected as an attack target, Weevil activates the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" after damage calculation, equipping "Parasite Caterpillar" to "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", changing "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to an Insect-Type monster and preventing it from being attacked or being Tributed. Also if the monster equipped with "Parasite Caterpillar" is the only monster Yami Yugi controls, Weevil can attack directly. Turn 3: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Pheromone Wasp" (800 → 1300/800) in Attack Position. "Pheromone Wasp" attacks directly via the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" (Yami Yugi 4000 → 2700). Since "Pheromone Wasp" inflicted Battle Damage through a direct attack, its effect activates, allowing Weevil to Special Summon "Leghul" (300 → 800/350) in Attack Position. Weevil then activates "Insect Barrier". Now while this card is face-up, all of Yami Yugi's Insect-Type Monsters will be unable to attack. Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the dub is an additional attempt of Téa trying to attract Yami's attention. She asks Yami if he's hungry, and does he want to find the dining car. He's still silent and then a shot of the train traveling across the desert. * When Téa tries to contact the conductor, cut is a shot of the train's controls unattended. * Also cut from the English version is a shot of Joey accusing Rex Raptor of disconnecting the trains. Mistake In the Japanese version, on Rex's Chaos Duel Disk it showed two "Giant Rexs" and "Gilasaurus" when it was supposed to show two "Gilasaurus" and "Kaitoptera". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes